Away From The Maddening Crowd
by Kvrosawa
Summary: And Tweek wishes that he could say that it took much more than that to get him into bed. "I-I don't n-normally do shit like this..!" Tweek managed through a ragged moan, his teeth unceremoniously sinking into his bottom lip as hot, unfamiliar fingertips skimmed along his chest. Warnings: Foreplay. Drinking. Headcanon usage.


**Title:** Away From The Maddening Crowd

**Fandom:** South Park

**Main pairing:** Creek

**BETA:** Kuro

**Notes:** Thank you for tolerating me, even after my absence.

**Warnings:** Foreplay. Drinking. Headcanon usage.

"Be sure to taste your words before you spit them out."

— (via thedailypozitive)

* * *

><p>It wasn't his fault, he'd assure you. After his inane, little roommate had vowed to stick with him if he had taken a night off of work for<em> casual <em>bonding; Tweek had not realized that it was discreetly a babysitting job for when Clyde was in a _less_ than desirable state. How the guy remained a remotely semi-attractive model after enough alcohol to send a light-weight into a coma remained fairly enigmatic.

Luckily, Clyde's head of chocolate tresses and his tall stature kept him prominent amongst the shorter group of people he frequented at the moment. With their bleached frizz and multicolored hair, you'd think they were a.. what did his mother call it.. a _cult_? He shivered in slight anxiety, his nose wrinkling as his worry over his friend steadily increased. Albeit with a side-ways glance, he was easy to spot; therefor manageable.

The heat fucking sucked outside, which shouldn't have been the surprise that it was when people stumbled out of the cold building, afterall, it seemed to be one of the only places in this town that had actually bothered installing a brand new air conditioner, not even the coffee shop had gotten one after the old one broke down. 10 years ago.

The shop is actually where he had heard of _ZL, _a new nightclub skirting South Park that seemed doomed to fail from the get-go. It seemed risque enough to mingle with the half-baked teenagers of the town, but it had no place next to a 7-Eleven and a family-run hardware store. The population was taking advantage of _Zip it - Lock it _while it was still open, and that seemed to be the case as to why they were there.

Not that Tweek particularly cared about nightclubs anyway, he usually clocked it in accordingly before midnight, but having a few days off of work was like Christmas, and it was his roommate slash bestfriend that gave him the shitty present that you usually either regift or just try and lose under the couch cushions.

The club was very heavy with the influential stink of alcohol, sweat, promises being broken, and even more drunken whispered nothings. A man with a studded collar wrapped around his neck brushed by Tweek as he shouldered his way by, his hazel gaze lingering for moments longer than the amber-haired barista's tipsy mind actually cared for. He ran a hand through his hair, squirming away from the seemingly closing in brigade of dancing people to his left. The cold linoleum of the bar counter affected him, even through his thin shirt, and sent small goosebumps up his equilibrium; Tweek suppressed a groan of annoyance as the small of his back connected with it.

Claustrophobia, thy fucking name is Tweek Tweak.

"Seems like you're trapped with me, then, huh, fucker ?" Tweek's ears perked up, his body turning automatically despite his nerves being shot to straight to Hell and warning him that talking to strangers was a poor choice of actions. What else was it his mom always said? Friends you haven't met yet or something? Yeah, no.

"My name's Craig."

Okay, so was he still a stranger if he knew his name? The blonde's head started to hurt, and with the barest hint of impatience in his voice, he replied; shifting uncomfortably. "..My name is Tweek, it's nice to meet you, I guess.."

Perched on a barstool with tawny liquid in his glass, was a man that had the look of 'bemused douchebag' seemingly personified into a single being. His scruffy black hair framed a very defined face; cheek bones and a set jaw that looked itchy seemed to be a mere appetizer for the mouth that had turned down corners, strangely white teeth peering out between slightly parted lips. The barista's oculars flicked back up to meet the other male's, and the dark irises made Tweek's heart nearly skip a beat.

Though when Tweek tilted his head to get a better look at him, he noticed the man's eyebrows hitching together and meeting at the temple. A beat passed. Tweek was _staring_.

"Who would name their kid something like that?" Craig inquired, seemingly genuinely curious through his minimal slurring. Tweek shrugged to his question, as if he himself didn't even know. The part-time barista never really _asked_, to be honest.

The pending silence was discomforting.

"I'm okay, though, I don't mind it." Tweek mumbled, his hand drifting to his hair again to move blonde strands aside, he was quite used to being made fun of for his name, nobody really stopped to think that he really couldn't help it. Even his friend, Kenny, wouldn't jokingly pick at his name, and to be honest, he hadn't learned to let questions about it go in one ear and out the other.

So when Craig started laughing at him, he gnashed his teeth together to keep from saying something that he may well regret. He wasn't drunk enough for this yet.

Smoke filtered through those Orbit commercial quality teeth, and the seat squeaked obnoxiously as the man made to move. "Look, you'll look stupid..er standing there by yourself, so I'll just fuck off for you."

His voice was easy on the ears, and he answered to it before he could really stop himself. "No, don't do that..! I'm really fine like this." The other male paused before chuckling airily. His baritone lowering abit and making Tweek want to lean closer just to hear it clearly. "You're kind of a freak, you know that?"

Tweek felt cold sweat on the back of his neck and he swallowed thickly. "Yeah, I know that." He replied to the rhetorical question.

"But I like you, so it's cool." Craig backed up.

The color circulating in Tweek's face darkened considerably as he stammered out something incoherent to even himself, his head was tilted downwards, and with a new stroke of confidence, azure-colored oculars flicked up to a navy set. Craig seemed to stare at him for a moment before the corners of his lips twitched upwards into a sort of crooked smile.

And Tweek wishes that he could say that it took much more than that to get him into bed, but sadly...

"I-I don't n-normally do shit like this..!" Tweek managed through a ragged moan, his teeth unceremoniously sinking into his bottom lip as hot, unfamiliar fingertips skimmed along his chest.

...it did not.

Craig's tongue teased at his skin, the wet appendage leaving heated trails in its wake as it worked its way down to his stomach. From what Tweek could see, the dark-haired teen was more defined down there, unlike himself, and he flushed carmine when Craig pointedly planted small kisses on his abdomen; even daring to go lower and nip at his hipbones.

The touches stung as if he was being burned, albeit he found himself canting closer to the source of the fire, his heartbeat pounded in his ears, and he was almost certain that Craig could also hear it. The sentiment made him swallow thickly in humiliation and what was this feeling... excitement..? It was hard not to feel anything but anxious a portion of the time. A positive emotion like this felt good, but also made Tweek wonder if there must be something wrong with him. He was a freak, afterall, everyone told him so. He was _weird_. Everyone couldn't have been lying.

Tousled black tresses tickled his thighs and the barista repressed a near violent shiver from it; a hum of approval slipping from between chapped lips. There was a distinct sound, as if a zipper was going down.

That' s what that was.

Um.

"...P-Please don't bite it off," Tweek whimpered, peering over the wrinkled fabric bunched up on his chest. His knuckles turned white from gripping it, his breathing slightly labored. There was a pause, and then a small snort from the male in question before Tweek's whole body relaxed completely, his only real form of resistance to the pleasure was his toes curling in his boots, and it seemed that Craig commended his behavior, however irking, with an appreciative lick to the length on the underside of his dick. "A-ah.." Tweek hissed lightly, the whites of stars sparking to life under closed lids and flickering lashes.

Craig's fingers toy with the buttons at the bottom of the blonde's shirt, his eyebrows raising when he skims over the mismatched holes, yet he said nothing and continued on with his ministrations. Tweek thinks this is what he's liking best about the other man so far, his own digits tracing the bumps of Craig's knuckles, the slightly crooked knobs are interesting, and big, unlike his own. Tweek vaguely wonders if they've been broken before or if Craig is just unique.

He decides that he thinks Craig is _very_ unique.

His legs spread to accommodate having another person between them, his jeans and belt barely hanging on for dear life around his ankles. Tweek moans unremitting, the other male's breath hot on his skin as the barista squirms unrelentingly underneath him. Tweek thinks he could cum just like this, teased at a drunk guy's mercy. _How disgusting_, he thinks for a very brief moment, but ideal and sort of a turn on.

"A-ah, shit!" He curses suddenly, and without proper notification as he actually does climax. His fingers abruptly interlacing with much bigger ones, which seem to accept him with almost frightening ease. Tweek cries out at first, the surprise only second to the pleasure he was feeling. The barista's whimper quickly ceasing and delving into an awkward silence.

"...S-Sorry." He starts lamely. "I...I..um.."

Craig pulls away from him, his height, even on his haunches, abit intimidating to the amber-haired male.

"Was that your first time or some shit?"

"N-No..! I mean, yes...! You see, o-one time I actua-"

"I see."

Tweek's breath catches, and he averts his gaze downwards. He had no excuses pertaining to the unbelievably short period of time it took him to cum all over himself, and possibly Craig, too. He felt like shrinking in on himself and going to sleep. But that thought process and the sudden revelation that he was tired when he wasn't before was just a detrimental reminder that he had gotten off so quickly. He felt like such a douchebag, he let out an involuntary whine of frustration, the sound slipping from the back of his throat and filling the small closet with a sense of unpleasantness that wasn't there before.

"Sucking off a virgin.." Craig says suddenly. "..is pretty hot."

Tweek pulls a face. "...You're kind of a freak, you know that..?"

"Yeah." The other male doesn't miss a beat.

However, there's a pause on the smaller male's part before he responds. "B-But I like you, so it's cool."

Craig smiles that same weirdly attractive grin from earlier, and it makes his dick stir slightly.

_Damn it._

End.


End file.
